Dias
The dias is one of the areas where Kratos and Zeus settled their final battle. God of War II In the final video of God of War II, Zeus is shown sitting on his throne in the dias while making a speech to Poseidon, Hermes, Hades and Helios about Kratos, the new and greatest threat to Olympus. The speech was interrupted by a strange ground tremor that took down a giant ice statue of Zeus that was at the side of his throne. The five gods walked to the edge of the dias and looked down to see what was going on. They were surprised to see the titans climbing Mount Olympus and Kratos, with the Blade of Olympus, on the back of Gaia. The Ghost of Sparta screamed "Zeus, your son has returned! I bring the destruction of Olympus!". These were the final scenes of the game. God of War III begins exactly at this point, nearly repeating Zeus' speech and showing the titans climbing Olympus in the first video. In this game, however, there was no throne or ice statue in the dias, only the gods themselves. God of War III After slaying Poseidon, Kratos and Gaia made their way up to the dias, where Zeus stood waiting for the two. Kratos stepped off of Gaia's gigantic finger and landed on the dias, marching towards Zeus. The God of thunder was heavily irritated at his son's insolence, so he flung a bolt of lighting at Kratos, who fell from the dias and onto Gaia, who refused to aid Kratos in order to be able to get to Zeus. Kratos then fell off Gaia's back and into the Underworld, vowing vengeance upon both the Titans and Zeus. Kratos then escaped the Underworld and slaughtered many deities, whether they be Gods or Titans, in his way up to Olympus. At a point, he entered the Chamber of the Flame, were he met with the ghost of Athena and Pandora's Box protected inside the Flame. By taking a way out of the chamber at its right hand side, Kratos will find the dias, where he can enter, however there is no god at it this time. Instead, he will find two red orb chests and a book in between them. None of these were there on the first time Kratos stepped in the dias. The mentioned book says: "Plunged into Chaos, Mankind has paid the price dearly for the death of Poseidon, Hades and Helios. Floods have swallowed the lands and the skies are veiled in clouds and unbridled storms." This book was probably written in a very recent time by an unknown person or god with unknown means. By interacting with it, it is also possible to have a panoramic view of the world drove into Chaos, with storm clouds covering the sky, the massive flood covering all of the lands, the moon and a small peak emerging out of the flood, probably one of the highest parts of Olympus. He then runs after Hermes, who was watching him inside the Chamber of the Flame, and continues his journey for revenge, until he finally made it to Zeus almost at the end of the game. After a lengthy battle in the chamber of the Flame or Olympus, where Kratos had returned in order to raise the Labyrinth, the two then made it to the dias and fought there, but were rudely interrupted by Gaia, who was angered at Kratos for the destruction he laid upon the Earth. Gaia then crushed the dias with her massive hands while Kratos and Zeus were still inside, but the two leapt off the platform and fell into a hole in Gaia's skin. They then continued their battle inside her heart chamber. Gallery gow3_1u6x.jpg Category:Locations Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection